


Да ничего не будет

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Humor, Chatting & Messaging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Исландия и Гонконг решили объявить об отношениях своим семьям.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Да ничего не будет

**Author's Note:**

> эта работа одна из моих самых старых, поскольку я всего лишь перетаскиваю свое добро с фикбука на ао3. если вас чем-то возмутят мои древние работы, собирайте машину времени и перемещайтесь в 2016, чтобы доебать 13летнюю меня. чмоки

**СМС**

**Переписка Норвегии и Исландии**

норгей : на самом деле ты только мой, братишка

норгей : просто смирись с этим

братишка <3 : я сильный и независимый

братишка <3 : я сам по себе

норгей : ну да

братишка <3 : у меня есть гонконг

норгей : ...

норгей : .......

норгей : ...........

норгей : гонконг???

норгей : тц

норгей : это замечательно, что у тебя есть друзья

норгей : но ты ближе всего ко мне

братишка <3 : я ближе к нему

братишка <3 : душевно

норгей : ...

норгей : я рад за вас с гонконгом...

**Переименовать контакт**

предатель : ты в порядке?

норгей: оЧЕНЬ РАД

предатель : ...

норгей : мне теперь вечность придется сидеть с этим деградантом данией

предатель : лол а ты с ним сидишь?

норгей : ... предатель : удивляюсь что ты можешь после этого сидеть ^3^

норгей : я просто проигнорирую это

**СМС Переписка Китая и Гонконга**

гонконг ^^ : хей китай

кектай : да?

гонконг ^^ : мне надо кое-что тебе сказать

кектай : я слушаю

гонконг ^^ : помнишь иса?

кектай : это тот парень чья птица чуть не пробила тебе голову?

гонконг ^^ : моЖЕТ ЗАБУДЕМ УЖЕ ОБ ЭТОМ

кектай : ЗАБУДУ ТОЛЬКО КОГДА ТВОЯ ЧЕРЕПУШКА ЗАЖИВЕТ И ПРИОБРЕТЕТ ЭСТЕТИЧНЫЙ ВИД

гонконг ^^ : ДА ЭТА ПТИЦА МЕНЯ ПРОСТО НЕНАВИДИТ ОМГ

гонконг ^^ : кОРОЧЕ МЫ С ИСОМ ВСТРЕЧАЕМСЯ

кектай : . . . *был в сети 8 минут назад*

кектай : а вы мило вместе смотритесь

гонконг ^^ : эм???

кектай : кику подогнал мне додзю

гонконг ^^ : ЧТО

кектай : не волнуйся рейтинг низкий

гонконг ^^ : тО ЕСТЬ

гонконг ^^ : КОГДА ОН УСПЕЛ

гонконг ^^ : И ОТКУДА ОН ЗНАЛ

гонконг ^^ : КАКОГО ЧЕРТА, КИТАЙ

кектай : это япония

кектай : я подумал, что вы бы мило вместе смотрелись

кектай : я подумал = я нарисовал

кектай : я могу уничтожить ее, если это доставило тебе неудобства

гонконг ^^ : черт возьми, ребят

гонконг ^^ : сначала покажите мне

**СМС Переписка Дании и Гонконга**

папочка иса : тАК ГОНКОНГ

азиатский шпион : ???

папочка иса : НАМ НАДО СЕРЬЕЗНО ПОГОВОРИТЬ

азиатский шпион : что то не так??

папочка иса : ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ ЧТО НЕ ТАК МИСТЕР "Я УВЕДУ ТВОЕГО МЛАДШЕГО БРАТА"

**Переименовать контакт**

уведу младшего брата : что

папочка иса : ЕСЛИ ТЫ ДУМАЕШЬ ЧТО Я ОТДАМ ТЕБЕ ИСА ТО ТЫ СИЛЬНО ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ

уведу младшего брата : омг ты что ревнуешь???

папочка иса : ПО-БРАТСКИ

папочка иса : ПОНИМАЕШЬ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ЗАСТАВИШЬ МОЕГО АЙС-АЙСА СТРАДАТЬ ТО Я СО ШВЕ ЗАСТАВЛЮ СТРАДАТЬ ТЕБЯ

уведу младшего брата : ТЫ МНЕ УГРОЖАЕШЬ???

уведу младшего брата : стоп

уведу младшего брата : вы же вроде со шве не ладите

папочка иса : ОБЩАЯ УГРОЗА СПЛОТИЛА НАС

папочка иса : и норвегия немного

уведу младшего брата : я все еще не понимаю чего ты от меня хочешь

папочка иса : Я ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ ИС ПОТОМ НЕ РЫДАЛ МНЕ В ПЛЕЧО И НЕ ПРОКЛИНАЛ ДЕНЬ КОГДА УШЕЛ ИЗ ПОД МОЕГО КОНТРОЛЯ В 1944

уведу младшего брата : эм

папочка иса : В ОБЩЕМ ЗАБУДЬ

папочка иса : НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ ИСУ

уведу младшего брата : окееей но думаю он уже знает ибо сидит на моей спиной

папочка иса : ...

папочка иса : черт

**СМС Переписка Исландии и Дании**

льдинка :³ : тЫ УГРОЖАЛ МОЕМУ ПАРНЮ

дномарк : Я НЕ СПЕЦИАЛЬНО

льдинка :³ : О ДА ТЫ СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ СПЕЦИАЛЬНО ПРИГРОЗИЛ ЕМУ ШВЕ И ПООБЕЩАЛ ЗАСТАВИТЬ СТРАДАТЬ

дномарк : Я НЕ УГРОЖАЮ ШВЕДОМ

дномарк : ЭТО ДЕЛАЕТ ФИНЛЯНДИЯ

льдинка :³ : НЕ ПЕРЕВОДИ ТЕМУ

льдинка :³ : ЗАЧЕМ ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ

дномарк : ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ НАШ ПТЕНЧИК

льдинка :³ : ЭМ

дномарк : НАШ МАЛЕНЬКИЙ АЙС-АЙС

льдинка :³ : Я ПРОСИЛ НЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ТАК

дномарк : Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЧТОБЫ КАКИЕ ТО МУТНЫЕ АЗИАТЫ СДЕЛАЛИ ИЗ НАШЕГО АЙСА НЕИЗВЕСТНО ЧТО

льдинка :³ : ДАНИЯ МАТЬ ТВОЮ

дномарк : хотя

дномарк : У КОГО ИЗ АЗИАТОВ ВООБЩЕ ЕСТЬ МУЗЕЙ ЧЛЕНА

льдинка :³ : ДАНИЯ Я ИДУ ПО ТВОЮ ДУШУ

дномарк : не, ну серьезно

дномарк : ис, оно тебе надо?

льдинка :³ : ДАНИЯЯЯЯЯ 

**СМС Переписка Гонконга и Исландии**

honeylee : ИС

honeylee : ИС ТЫ КУДА ТАК РВАНУЛ

honeylee : ИС Я СЛЫШУ КРИКИ С СЕВЕРА

honeylee : А Я В ГРЕБАНОМ КИТАЕ ИС

honeylee : ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ИС

ice ice baby : он заслужил

honeylee : ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ

ice ice baby : это не я

ice ice baby : это финляндия

ice ice baby : оказалось ему нравится наша парочка

ice ice baby : скажем так

ice ice baby : шве и дномарку сейчас не очень

honeylee : омг

honeylee : им сильно досталось?

ice ice baby : шве правда жалко

ice ice baby : не так часто он бывает снизу

honeylee : ОМГ ЧТО

ice ice baby : данию слышно по всему дому

honeylee : он хотя бы с норвегией я надеюсь

ice ice baby : конечно

ice ice baby : даннор будет жить

honeylee : воистину даннор

ice ice baby : о да

ice ice baby : люблю тебя

honeylee : кстати у меня не возникло проблем

honeylee : ну кроме одной

ice ice baby : какой

honeylee : *ссылка на додзю 18+*

ice ice baby : ...

ice ice baby : ........

ice ice baby : сжечь к чертям

honeylee : согласен


End file.
